


Publicity

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Body Worship, Butt Slapping, Butts, Groping, Introspection, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jake’s really fond of Piers’ ass.Written for day 2 of 2018's Kinktober.





	Publicity

Jake’s _really_ fond of Piers’ ass.

And, really, what’s not to like? It’s perky, round, and fits perfectly into the curve of his hand. Plus, when he casually cups it during a meeting or when they’re out in public, Piers goes ramrod straight and pink in the cheeks – which is utterly adorable. Something that Jake hadn’t thought he’d find endearing, but he does.

He _does_ try not to be too obvious about it when he checks out Piers’ ass, either imagining what he _could_ be doing to it or remembering what he’s done. Sometimes it’s a mix of both. He’s gotten caught more than once practically drooling over Piers’ ass in the cafeteria.

Valentine teases him about it. She’s got a sense of humour. Redfield, on the other hand, purses his lips and Jake just rolls his eyes and cuts off what he’s certain is a lecture about _ethics_ or _proper protocol_. And Jake really couldn’t give a shit about either.

“Least it keeps the gossip interesting,” Valentine quips, elbowing Redfield as they make their way to their table. She shoots Jake a wink over her shoulder as they pass.

“But–”

“Chris, you are the _last_ person who should be lecturing someone about an office romance.”

That always shuts Redfield up. And he lives up to his name, too, turning red to the tips of his ears.

Jake would pay more attention, but he: a) doesn’t care; and b) gets easily and quickly distracted by the sway of Piers’ hips as he makes his way over.

“Do you always have to take my pants off with your eyes in public?”

“I’d say you should go pantsless more awesome, but then I’d have to shoot people for looking.”

“Jake.”

He grins at Piers, “What? I can’t help that you got a great ass.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** ass worship  
>  **Words:** 303 words
> 
> Written for one of the options for day 2 of 2018's Kinktober. This one is less smutty than anything, but... I'll try to make up for it, okay? I just want to contribute to another one of my tiny ships. In any case, I'm _slowly_ getting caught up on the prompts, so hopefully I'll be there soon.
> 
> Cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/) where I'm occasionally a perv, but usually just weird.


End file.
